


An Endless Night

by morbidcassanova



Series: Cadmar Acadamy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/pseuds/morbidcassanova
Summary: The seniors come down for their last get together before they are sent out to change the world with their powers and partners. Before they leave the whole year learns some things about the year's star student pair and the history of the campus. Will they keep their cool or lose their heads? Especially considering the top student pair has license to kill anyone they deem worthy for such a punishment.





	1. The Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash_Cassidy97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/gifts).



> As I insinuated in the summary there will be deaths in this story plenty of them, and they will be described as clearly as I can. So if you don't like gore this isn't for you. If you do like gore and hate fantasy this isn't for you either. Keep in mind this is an original work and it is the first I am putting on this site and I am not very good with grammar, so please be kind with your constructive criticisms. Thank you. Also, I have no beta so please someone help me.

At long last, it was the day before summer break. All of the seniors had planned to come down to the spooky old facility near the edge of campus at eight thirty pm, just before the sun would set in rural New York, to have one last get together. A few showed early at the expansive place. There were three sections of the dark labyrinth to the West of the school, but all of it was built in the same gray-black stone. One had the looks of a kitchen but all the equipment was broken and cobwebs filled every corner. The next group of buildings looked to be housing but there were broken locks and boarded windows in all of the rooms in the town house except one. It had a dark shade over the window and was the only thing which was untouched by graffiti. Regarding the room, opinion differed.  
      Young or gossipy students had often told tales of how the place was an old asylum and the room was haunted by one of the predecessors, while many others believed a hobo had gotten the keys to the place and was allowed to stay. Lastly was one large dome-shaped building that some believed to be the hiding place of an old Satanic cult`s abode while the less superstitious thought it to be an old astrology laboratory.People came down in twos and threes as one of the nerds was building the campfire. When almost all of the logs were filled around the fire, drinks were handed out. Teens popped tabs off their beers but sat in almost silence. There were a few frightened giggles at attempts at ghost stories, but they all seemed to be waiting for someone or maybe something. Two shadowy figures crept down the hill and into the room in the housing complex where the teens were partying. Out of the shadows, a handsome man tapped a blond girl on the shoulder and his face twisted grotesquely and shone almost an unearthly white against the moon that came in from the badly bound windows. The blond shrieked then huffed as she realized it was one of her friends. Many members of the circle laughed and one pulled a stump at the head of the circle for him to sit. The trickster with auburn hair sauntered over to his place at the bonfire with a smirk that added a haughty elegance to his strong chin and blue eyes.  
      Behind him came a black haired beauty draped in a purple flowy shirt with sleeves that came to a point just above her middle finger. There were many cat calls from the audiences as she sat right next to the trickster and they held hands. " All right, All right you louts calm down. So, what do y`all want to hear tonight? " “Your story Gunner, the one on how. you two met," one of the girls shouted. “ Do you REALLY want to know," he asked, ever the showman. The guys hollered their acceptance and a few of the girls cheered. Gunner blushed and said, “ Hey it might be hard to believe, but don't blame me for the truth." He settled comfortably on the log and held his partner's hand, silently asking if he could tell the story. She nodded and Gunner turned back to his audience. He eyed every person in the crowd and they all became silent in anticipation." I was amazed when I found out I was accepted Cadmar Academy, it was one of the best days of my life. I had just found my powers and already I got the letter in the mail. My parents were so happy for me, but a bit sad I was going. I was going to miss them, but I knew it was better I leave and learn how to keep myself in control. I stacked up on supplies and got ready for the long drive. When I arrived and got past the barrier, I dropped off my car and found a place to nap. Of course I fell asleep in a bench by the old observatory because I was that stupid freshie and I got here five hours before school started accepting new students for their dorms ." Laughter chorused from the crowd at that particular remark and when it settled he, again, began to speak. " I woke up later with a nice sunburn from two hours in the sun and wandered amongst the scary buildings until I found one with an open door and walked into the dark cool corridor shuffling trying to find a nice place to rest out of the sun.  
       I walked through the damp area getting drips of foul liquid exploring my hiding place until I found an open door with a neat but bare living quarters. The room concealed a medium cot a desk with paper and pens placed in neat stacks to the left -hand side, a nice chair, a medium sized wooden chest of drawers, and another door. I was just about to riffle through the drawers to ease my curiosity when the gong clanged its resounding message that the opening ceremonies would soon start. I scrambled to get out and find the main stands at the campus frustrated that I had lost track of so much time and quickly found my place, then rushed to it, trying for nonchalance. When the ceremonies ended, we were split into groups and shown around by two upperclassmen per group in order to learn the ropes. The male student speaker droned on about duties, lunch schedules, and other parts of student life as they showed the new class our new home. The only thing I was interested in though was when he mentioned the gym where scenarios were created to test our control, tactical decision-making skills, and endurance when using our powers and physicality. The female upperclassman told us it was based on these tests that the headmaster would determine our mission partners.  
        The female speaker also intrigued me. She was blonde with soft curls, lips a cherry red and was overall quietly pretty, and 'helpful'. She said her name was Becky with a flip of her hair and helped me with my schedule after the walk through and announced her dorm building so that I could ask her any questions about student life. I asked her how I would find her in the dorm and she responded by giving me her number. I guessed some people weren't overly subtle. I left with a wave and went to find my dorm. I set up my side of the room and then called Becky about were to go for good places to eat and how to sign up for training sessions. She told me she'd come show me around and took me to Benny's. You know the Dinner of Fifth St? Anyhow, while there she asked me out, big surprise... I said yes because honestly, I thought she was cute enough but also because I felt like she would stop helping me if I said no. Later I found out I was right, but we'll get to that later. So she showed me how to go the fastest ways to get to all my classes and the teacher's preferences with a mind connection. I wasn't surprised per-say that she offered a mental connection. As you know mental connections are possible between any of those of virtue. Aka us powered people. She must have sensed I had an inkling of her powers when I ignored her charged advances. I allowed it because I wanted to see a bit of her nature as well and I was confident in my mental shield training. I could feel her trying to reach my inner thoughts while she distracted me with the information. Becky was a little ice snake just as a suspected. I would use her just as much as she used me because I knew from seeing her mind as she messed with mine that she wanted to use all that I allowed her to see to blackmail me in the future.


	2. The End of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seniors see a ritual to Astarte and watch as chaos ensues due to the stupid greed of one of the Seniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cliffhangers... Sometimes. It makes me write faster. I know this is an awful story, but thank you to those who read it.

"As time passed, I learned to appreciate my little blonde snake's way of thinking. The way she manipulated, cheated, blackmailed, and stole, seemed to get her anything she wanted. I began to think maybe she wasn't such a horrible person. Perhaps she could be my mate. Because of my tribe of the Virtuous, believe that we each have one soul mate predestined by the goddess of fate. " A blonde girl in the back, all alone, looked furious as he started to tell this part of the story. Gunner completely ignored her flushed cheeks and eyes that shined with malice. The black -haired girl holding his hand clenched the fist at her side. Gunner continued, " I began to treat her as a mentor and practically forgave her for her old plans. At least I thought they were plans of the past, but as we became closer and one day we became one in mind and body I realized she still planned to find my weakness and make me her slave. You see, Becky began to be tired of playing nice with what she considered a warm body she could do with what she pleased. She thought that while I was attractive, I was naive, which made me useless to her plan for a man with political prowess enough to make her first lady. Thankfully, it was a few days after this realization that I found my true mate, Aylin." He looked at the black haired girl holding his hand with such sappiness that some guys in the group began clearing their throats.   
“Right. So… I met Aylin when I was in a funk about maybe never finding my mate." Aylin smiled, " It was a bit more than a funk, dear." Gunner laughed back, " Thanks for telling our whole year, sweetheart. Anyway, she was the new transfer student. The teachers explained her absence for the first months because she came from a family that shunned the Virtuous and was hidden from society. I later learned that while this was true she was locked away long ago and was removed from the family due to their abuse, by the academy.” Many of those gathered gasped. Most areas of the world treated Virtuous like gods. It was practically unheard of to take a hand to a Virtuous. Not only could an offender against the Virtuous be put to death by the government, but often Virtuous would often create sanctioned punishments that were worse than the typical ways of elimination. Also, it was understood that Cadmar Academy would take care of all the Virtuous around the globe as the elders of all the major tribes of those who had a long history of Virtuous were the ones who created the Academy. They were the ones that came up with the buddy system after the last great war, WW3. The elders realized it was beneficial for the weak to have assistance and those who were born with an abundance of power would be more balanced with another Virtuous by their side and so there were fewer self-sacrifices to win a battle.   
When the gasps and whispers stopped, Gunner jumped back into the story. “That wasn’t the only way that Aylin’s life was an anomaly though, she came into her powers before reaching physical maturity.” He paused as the whispers started up again. “ She began having episodes when she was just three years old. At first her parents had no idea until one night they found her skyclad under the moonlight shining as though Aylin was an extension of the moon herself. Afraid that she was a demon or worse, they tried to beat the power out of her. It was years of sneaking out once a month only to beaten for healing all her wounds under the moonlight. You see Aylin isn’t just a Virtuous, she is also the Moon’s Chosen.” One of the boys yelled, “ Prove it! There hasn’t been a Chosen since the world was pollinated by bees and the people could eat non -genetically altered things.” Aylin stood up with determination lighting her features. “ I have no need to show mercy to those ignorant of Her blessing. However, I planned on going to the school ritual room one last time before school is over. Who cares to join me in celebration of my patron Goddess?” Everyone raised their hands wanting to see if she was the real deal. Aylin stalked toward the ‘observatory’ and with a dash of blood spilt from her fingers, the once locked door opened. Inside the walls were covered in visions of the night sky and in the room with the glass dome windows the floor was covered in what looked like mercury. “ Everyone who is not pledged to my Goddess stay away from the water,” Aylin commanded with a voice stronger than any of her friends had heard from her before. As she stripped down to her ritual undergarments, a few people were not distracted by her large bosom and saw the word devil cut into her arms and even fewer saw the birthmark that looked like two tiny wings on Aylin’s back.Those who did see the wings were in awe at the obvious mark of a Chosen. Those who were just mentioned also noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the sickly pale tinge of her skin. She began the ceremony by speaking the language she knew from birth, Lunaguise , and the water began to glow silver as her chanting reached a fevered pitch. Aylin slowly sank under the water still speaking the ancient language of her Goddess. People murmured in fear as they could not see bubbles from the water. Becky loudly announced she was going to save Aylin and dived in, just as Gunner screamed.The water tuned even a lighter shade of silver as if it was drinking the essence of the girls. Aylin quickly surfaced holding an unconscious Becky and called out for a healer. ONce again reminding people not to go into the water as some of the healing Virtuous almost went in to help. Aylin took the girl to the side and jumped out and began compressions on her boyfriend’s ex. As her back was turned everyone noticed her skin was the same colour as the water. It was so luminescent, that many looked away before noticing the wings on her back had gained in size. The murmurs had started up again. Then, oddly enough two Virtuous came to assist their eyes and hands glowing as the assessed the damage. The freshmen who had come to be of assistance of the seniors gasped as they realized there were two healers in the seniors’ year showing that the class was full of rarities. The female healer quietly growled, “You idiot.” Becky’s bulky boyfriend, Tom, came forward screaming about her drowning. The male healer authoritatively said, “ Shut up. It’s more than drowning its mercury poisoning.” The crowd gasped collectively and many hypotheses were spread around.


End file.
